lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Guillaume Orsat
Guillaume Orsat est un comédien français spécialisé dans le doublage. Il prête sa voix française à Martin Christopher Keamy Voxographie Films *'Julian Acosta' : Juge Reyes dans The Defenders *'Don Ameche' : Henry Van Cleve dans Le ciel peut attendre *'Simon Baker ': Max dans Le Cercle 2 *'Adam Baldwin' : **Major Michell dans Independence Day **Jeremy Butler dans Le Prix de l'indiscrétion **Mike Rogo dans L'Aventure du Poséidon *'Antonio Banderas' : Art Dodge dans Too Much *'Sean Bean ': Paul Sheppard dans Tom et Thomas *'Tim Bergman ': **Leon Thalbacher dans 13 enfants et 1 prince charmant **Frank Kuhn dans Le Choix d'Irina **Dr. Jan Reecker dans Le mariage de mon ex **Jon Rix dans'' Le Prix du rêve'' **Treptow dans Les Trafiquants **Thomas Andersen dans Mensonges et amour **Rudolph von Plessen dans'' Sauvés par l'amour'' **Dietmar Fechter dans Tarragone, du paradis à l'enfer **Wildhüter Rolf dans Terre d'Afrique **Dirk Scholz dans Un bébé, deux papa! **Jean Berner dans Un scénario presque parfait *'Timothy Bottoms ': Zach Blackwell dans Personal vendetta *'Philip Brenninkmeyer' : **Richard Barclay dans Les Fleurs de l'Orient **Dr. Edgar Highley dans Mary Higgins Clark: La clinique du Dr. H. **Marcus Hansen dans Inga Lindström: Sommer der Entscheidung **Robert dans Le Talisman du bonheur *'Josh Brolin ': **Bates dans Bleu d'enfer **Tony Kent dans Flirter avec les embrouilles **Billy Waites dans Mod squad *'Charles C. Bunners' : **Henning Born dans Wie ein Himmel am Stern **Stefan Berger dans L'hôtel des amours passées **Paul Burkardt dans La mari de mon amie *'Jonathan Cake' : Alastair Campbell dans L'affaire David Kelly: Le prix de la vérité *'Misha Collins' : Jacob dans Stonehenge apocalypse *'Paddy Considine' : Elliott Spruggs dans Hypnotic *'Marton Csokas' : Trevor Goodchild dans Æon Flux *'Benicio Del Toro' : Benny Dalmau dans Basquiat *'Vin Diesel ': **Dominic Toretto dans Fast and Furious ''& ''Fast & Furious 3 - Tokyo Drift **Xander Gage dans XXX **Shane Wolf dans Baby-sittor *'Stefano Dionisi' : Giacomo Gallo dans Le Sang des innocents *'Vincent D'Onofrio' : **Mr. Blue dans Le Métro de l'angoisse **Professeur Moriarty dans Sherlock, La marque du Diable *'Martin Donovan ': **Pastor Skip dans Saved! **Paul Deer dans The Quiet **Harry Pollard dans The United States of Leland **Jack Saunders dans Unthinkable *'Kevin Durand ': **Walter dans The echo **Mog commander dans I am Number 4 *'Aaron Eckhart' : **Chad dans En compagnie des hommes **Barry dans Entre amis & voisins **Dr. Josh Keyes dans Fusion **Thomas Mackelway dans Suspect Zero **Burke Ryan dans Love Happens *'Noah Emmerich' : Marlon dans The Truman Show *'Cedric the Entertainer ': **Ralph Kramden dans Pour le meilleur et pour le pire **L'oie Golly dans Le Petit Monde de Charlotte *'Will Ferrell' : **Sky Corrigan dans Superstar **Steve Butabi dans Une nuit au Roxbury **Phil Weston dans Kicking & screaming *'Patrick Fichte' : **Daniel Bergmann dans Kreuzfahrt ins Glück **James Baker dans Im tal der wilden Rosen **Jonathan Ashford dans Rosamunde Pilcher: Tiefe der Gefuhle **Nicholas Miller dans Rosamunde Pilcher: Und Plotzlich war es Liebe **Mattias Niklasson dans Inga Lindström: In der Netzen der Liebe *'Florian Fitz ': **Dirk Dewinter dans Les Voies de la trahison **Adrian Shaw dans Rosamunde Pilcher *'Jason Flemyng ': **Mulligan dans Un cri dans l'océan **Larry Byrne dans Mirrors *'Glenn Ford' : Cheyenne Rogers dans Les Desperados *'Brendan Fraser ': **Rick O'Connell dans La momie, Le retour de la momie ''& ''La Momie : La Tombe de l'empereur Dragon **DJ Drake dans Les Looney Tunes passent à l'action **Dudley Do-Right dans Dudley Do-Right **Jamie Bichon dans The last time **Alden Pyle dans Un Américain bien tranquille **Sgt. Stone dans G.I. Joe : Le Réveil du Cobra *'Peter Gallagher ': **Bill Goodman dans Pacte de femmes **Dr. Michael Foster dans Maléfiques **Jonathan Reeves dans Danse ta vie 2 **Marty Buchwald dans Adam **Vincent Scali dans Burlesque *'Hugh Grant' : **Edward Ferrars dans Raison et Sentiments **Dr. Guy Luthan dans Mesures d'urgence *'Rupert Graves' : **Alan Terry dans Témoin innocent **Hopkins dans We want sex equality *'Tom Hardy' : **Shinzon dans Star Trek: Nemesis **Matt dans Injection fatale *'Xaver Hutter' : **Tom Stocker dans Guillaumet, les ailes du courage **Rossi dans Vulkan *'Rhys Ifans' : **Colin dans Chromophobia **Grutas dans Hannibal Lecter : Les Origines du mal **Narrateur dans Faites le mur ! *'Hannes Jaenicke' : **Christian Johannsen dans Zeit für Traüme **Curtis Caldwell Blake dans Ni vue, ni connue **Nils Peterson dans L'Amour au galop **Gregor Weller dans Ein Date fürs Leben **Ralf Moldau dans Crashpoint *'Dwayne Johnson' : **Joe Kingman dans Maxi papa **Jack Bruno dans La Montagne ensorcelée **Agent 23 dans Max la Menace **Christopher Danson dans Very Bad Cops **Driver dans Faster *'Vinnie Jones' : **Tony "Dents-de-Plomb" dans Snatch : Tu braques ou tu raques **Coach Dinklage dans She's the Man **McTeague dans Mi$e à prix 2 **Lou Harris dans La Grande Arnaque **Sargon dans L'An 1 : des débuts difficiles **Zed dans Blood out *'Kevin Kilner' : Chet Hammond dans L'Enfant de la nuit *'Terry Kinney' : Tim dans Oxygen *'Adam Kotz' : David Hooper dans Torn *'Peter Krause' : Adam Braverman dans Parenthood *'Kwame Kwei-Armah' : Lush dans Le clan des rois *'Jude Law' : **Jerome Morrow dans Gattaca - Bienvenue à Gattaca **Dan dans Closer, entre adultes consentants **Jack Burden dans Les Fous du roi **Jude dans Gangsters, sex & karaoke *'Nicholas Lea' : Tom McLaren dans Vertical Limit *Victor Huggo Martin : Fidel Castro dans Fidel *Angus Macfadyen : Matt McKay dans Clean break *'Holt McCallany' : **Rourke dans Rise **Doug Doherty dans Dans les cordes **Loomis dans Abîmes *'Neal McDonough' : **Frank Gordon dans Prisonniers du temps **Max Archer dans Trahison *'Alfred Molina' : **Boris Plots dans Plots with a view - L'amour six pieds sous terre **Hanish dans Requiem apache *'David Morrissey' : **Michael Glass dans Basic Instinct 2 **Thomas Hamilton dans Le Dragon des mers *'Neil Morrissey' : Pete Maynard dans Triggermen - Petites arnaques entre amis *'Dermot Mulroney' : **Griffin dans Griffin & Phoenix **Jim Train dans The safety of objects **Dr. David Henry dans Memory keeper's daughter - L'enfant du secret *David Niven : Peter Carter dans Une question de vie ou de mort *'Jeremy Northam' : **Dr. Peter Mann dans Mimic **Edward Nathan dans Les Folies de Margaret *'Ty Olsson' : **Hank dans Seven deadly sins **Luke Grant dans Une sœur encombrante **Hank Harrisson dans La Voleuse de Noël **Bartender dans La Conviction de ma fille *'Jason Patric' : Harry Donovan dans Incognito *'Guy Pearce' : Monty Beragon dans Mildred Pierce *'Wendell Pierce' : **Wilbur Brassfield dans Ray **Rev. Lewis dans The Fighting Temptations *'John Ralston' : **Quentin Baxter dans Une vie brisée **Dr. Garth Pender dans Collision fatale **Dr. William Shaw dans A near death experience **Oskar dans Kaw *'Gordon Ramsay' : **lui-même dans Cauchemar en cuisine **lui-même dans Friends for dinner **lui-même dans The F word **lui-même dans Ramsay's best restaurant **lui-même dans Gordon's Great escapes *'Callum Keith Rennie' : Zero dans'' Tin man - Deux princesses pour un royaume'' *'Julian Rhind-Tutt' : Mr. Pimms dans Lara Croft : Tomb Raider *'Dougray Scott' : **Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde dans Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Hyde **Silus dans Perfect creature **Kyle dans Dark Water **Mike Whittier dans Hitman **Archie Gray dans Amour et trahison *'James Spader' : Nick dans Supernova *'Parker Stevenson' : **John Alden dans Beyonf the abyss - Au-delà des profondeurs **Oliver Sloan dans Piège infernal *'Steven Waddington' : Nigel Ravens dans Tarzan et la cité perdue *'Christoph Waltz' : **Dr. Thilo Rylow dans Un homme tombera du ciel **Benedikt dans Jusqu'à ce que la vie nous sépare *'Jake Weber' : Bobby Davis dans 100 mile rule *'Steven Weber' : **Samael dans Farmhouse **Wallace McAllister dans'' My one and only'' *'Patrick Wilson' : **William Travis dans Alamo **Harris Arden dans Le temps d'un été *'Russell Wong' : **Kai dans Romeo doit mourir **Lieutenant Tong dans Instincts meurtriers *'Billy Zane' : **Le Fantôme/Kit Walker dans Le Fantôme du Bengale **Elrich dans BloodRayne *'Luca Zingaretti' : **Sergio dans Le Jour du chien **Joseph Valko dans Rewind Séries télévisées *'Julian Acosta ': Miguel Arenas dans La vie avant tout *'Adam Baldwin' : Danny Love dans The Inside : Dans la tête des tueurs *'Tim Bergman' : Hans Merensky dans Platinum *'Lilo Brancatto ': Matt Bevilacqua dans Les Soprano *'Philip Brenninkmeyer' : Robert Fox dans Liebe, lügen, leidenschaften *'Robert John Burke ': **Père Mickey Gavin dans Rescue Me **Bart Bass dans Gossip Girl **Bellow dans Kidnapped **Hogan dans Blue bloods *'Jere Burns ': **Frank Alfano dans Good Morning, Miami **Group leader dans Breaking bad **Michael dans Docteur Hoffman **Derrick Ford dans Psych - Enquêteur malgré lui **Howard dans La Guerre à la maison **Richie dans Off the Map *'Jonathan Cake ': **Roy dans Six Degrees **Chuck Vance dans Desperate housewives *'Alex Carter ': **Sherif Logan Parker dans Point Pleasant **Robert Cooper dans Flashpoint **Tim dans Wildfire *'Shawn Christian ': **Johnny Durant dans Summerland **Tim Bauer dans Boston justice **Jared Hart dans Missing : Disparus sans laisser de trace **Kerry Conklin dans Shark *'Misha Collins' : **Castiel dans Supernatural **Alexis Drazen dans 24 Heures Chrono **Manny Skerritt dans Nip/Tuck **Michael Carpov dans Monk *'Roger R. Cross ': CJ Leon dans En quête de justice *'Graham Currie' : Nathan "Nate" Knaborski dans Susan *'Jack Davenport ': Steve Taylor dans Coupling / Six Sexy *'Lane Davies' : **Tempus dans Loïs & Clark, Les nouvelles aventures de Superman **Duncan dans 3ème planète après le soleil *'Tim DeKay' : Geoff Taylor dans Cold Case : Affaires classées *'James Denton ': Dr. Morgan dans Reba *'Martin Donovan ': **Malcolm Janus dans Dead zone **Will McAllister dans Pasadena **Tom Gordon dans Ghost Whisperer **Dr. Archibald Newlands dans New York Unité Spéciale *'Noah Emmerich ': **Roderick Brody dans Monk **Garrett Fowler dans FBI: Un duo très spécial *'Nathan Fillion' : Richard Castle dans Castle *'Patrick Fichte ': Peter Jahn dans Bateau de rêve *'Florian Fitz' : **Robert Castrop dans Le Petit Héritier '' **Raffael Bär dans ''Bateau de rêve '' *'Brendan Fraser : Ben Sullivan dans Scrubs '' *'Peter Gallagher : 'Sandy Cohen dans ''Newport Beach *'''Thomas Ian Griffith : **Larry Sawyer (I) dans Les Frères Scott **Thomas Yates dans The closer *'Tom Hardy' : Jack Donnelly dans Cape Wrath *'Neil Patrick Harris' : **Henry McNeeley dans Stark Raving Mad **Ethan Burdick dans Numb3rs **Jonas dans Touched by an angel *'Hannes Jaenicke' : Dr. Daniel Koch dans Post Mortem *'Dwayne Johnson' : lui-même dans Les Sorciers de Waverly Place *'Kevin Kilner' : **Larry Sawyer (II) dans Les Frères Scott **Howard Amis dans Life **Joe Hearn dans Dollhouse *'Adam Kotz' : Richard Eccleshall dans Messiah *'Peter Krause' : **Nate Fisher dans Six Feet Under **Joe Miller dans The Lost Room **Nick George dans Dirty Sexy Money **Peter Connelly dans 3ème planète après le soleil *'Eric Lange' : **Mr. Sikowitz dans Victorious **Sheriff Bennett dans Journeyman **Kenny Bristol dans Les experts **Rod Stillman dans Urgences *'David Lansbury' : **Dennis Teal dans New York District **Mr. Purcell dans New York Unité Spéciale *'Nicholas Lea' : Victor Mansfield dans John Woo's Once a thief - Les Repentis *'Angus Macfadyen' : McAlister dans Esprits criminels *'Eric Martsolf' : Booster Gold dans Smallville *'Holt McCallany' : Pat Van Ranken dans Monk *'Charles Mesure' : **J.D. Pollack dans Crossing Jordan - Preuves à l'appui **Paul Grant dans Las Vegas **Pete Sanders dans Bones *'Ty Olsson' : **Sam dans Men in trees **Rollie Crane dans Defying gravity - Mission Antares **Eli dans Supernatural **Jeffrey dans V'' **Dennis Walken dans ''Sur le fil **Derek dans Opération chaos *'Wendell Pierce' : **Dr. Richard Link dans New York, cour de justice **William Bradford dans Numb3rs **Warren dans U.S. Marshals, protection de témoins *'John Ralston' : **George Venturi dans Derek **Empereur Ming dans Flash Gordon *'Callum Keith Rennie' : **Lew Ashby dans Californication **Vladimir Laitanan dans 24 heures chrono **Rick dans The killing **John Wakefield dans Harper's island **Danny Wilson dans The L Word **Earl Candleton dans L'hôpital et ses fantômes **Jeff Slingerland dans Flash forward *'Julian Rhind-Tutt' : Edward Monks dans Oliver Twist *'Lee Ross' : Toni dans Metroland *'Bernhard Schir' : **Tim Kramer dans L'Oiseau de paradis **Jo Denninger dans Embrouilles à Majorque **Robert dans Un amour dangereux **Leo Fink dans Un papa en or **Klaus Hillmann dans L'amour aux deux visages **Hannes Mannes dans L'Ombre de la vengeance **Paul Hofer dans Meine tochter nicht **Max Geiger dans Kung fu mamma **Professeur Kortner dans Achtung artz! **Frank dans Ich trag dich bis ans ende der welt *'Liev Schreiber' : Robert Thorn dans 666 La malédiction *'Rufus Sewell' : Comte Adhemar dans Chevalier *'Dougray Scott' : **Ian Hainsworth dans Desperate Housewives **Ian Porter dans The diplomat **Bill Masen dans Days of the Triffids *'Blake Shields' : **Jeff "Glue boy" Gooden dans'' K-ville'' **Chuck Kennedy dans Bones **Kevin O'Shea dans The whole truth *'Christopher Sieber' : Simon Banks dans All is relative *'James Patrick Stuart' : **Adam Matthews dans Les Experts **Stephen Garner dans Medium *'Michael Trucco' : Justin Patrick dans Fairly Legal *'Parker Stevenson' : **Craig Pomeroy dans Alerte à Malibu **Mr. Skols dans Washington police *'Lucas Van Den Eijnde' : **Nico Maes dans Matrioshki, le trafic de la honte **Steven Weber : Clark Rivingham dans Rêves et cauchemards *'Gary Anthony Williams' : **Abraham "Abe" Kenarban dans Malcolm in the middle **Clarence/Clarice Bell dans Boston Justice **Reggie dans Desperate housewives *'Matt Winston' : **Barry Cunningham dans John from Cincinnati **Franklin dans Dollhouse **Barclay dans Chuck *'Russell Wong' : Jian-Wa dans Vanishing son *'Billy Zane' : Matthew Baskin dans Boston Public Dessins animés *Shokishi dans Pompoko *Mack dans Cars et Cars 2 *Ken dans Bee Movie : Drôle d'abeille *Gaspard dans Bécassine et le trésor viking *John Rolfe dans Pocahontas 2 : Un monde nouveau *Duke dans La Ferme en folie *Chris dans Team America, police du monde *Vallombreuse dans Fracasse *Diego/Zorro dans Zorro *Granit dans La Guerre des planètes *Senior Junior dans Kim Possible *Paul dans Le Monde de Pahé *Michel Strogoff dans Michel Strogoff *Lucas dans Cybersix *Kabbah & Setné dans La princesse du Nil *Diabolo dans Le Magicien *Charlie dans The Mask *Grinder dans Action man *Mr. Lee dans Action man A.T.O.M.*Megatron dans Transformers Armada '' *Hippolyte dans ''Summer Camp Jeux Vidéos *Cole MacGrath dans inFamous et inFamous 2 *Mack dans Cars *Dwayne Johnson dans Planète 51 *Vin Diesel dans Wheelman *Bizbi dans Adibou *Octavien dans Assassin's Creed *Bowman dans Call of duty Black ops *Hartford dans Alone in the dark *James Bond dans James Bond *Ed Green dans New York police judiciaire